The present invention relates generally to waste heat recovery from a power steering system.
An ongoing concern with automotive vehicles is quick warm-up of the passenger cabin on cold winter days. For conventional gasoline powered automotive vehicles, when outside ambient temperatures are low and the vehicle has not been operated for a time, slow engine coolant warm-up results in a slow warm-up of the passenger cabin. In particular, with fuel economy becoming more of a concern, many automotive vehicles are employing smaller engines or diesel engines, which exacerbates the issue. Thus, some have resorted to add-on auxiliary heating systems, such as, for example, electric heaters, fuel fired heaters, engine driven viscous heaters, and hot gas heaters. All of these auxiliary heating systems, however, use extra fuel, or put extra load on the engine in order to produce the heat, which is counter to the original intended purpose of improving vehicle fuel economy.
In addition, for automotive vehicles with automatic transmissions, operation of the transmission when the transmission oil is cold can result in less than optimal transmission operation. Thus, this can lead to a reduction in fuel economy under cold operating conditions.